


Happy Christmas, Phil

by nells_is_trying_to_write



Series: Fanfiction of Fanfiction [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Machines Don’t Bleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nells_is_trying_to_write/pseuds/nells_is_trying_to_write
Summary: Christmas with the Mundys, post MDB





	Happy Christmas, Phil

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Machins Don't Bleed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/410997) by ChaosandMayhem. 



> Just a reminder that all characters belong to [ChaosandMayhem](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1744920/ChaosandMayhem)

There was no snow to mark the Christmas season, but Philippe didn't mind it as much this year. He was following Lawrence around the mall as the sniper struggled to find the right gifts in the crowded shopping centre. A wry grin crossed his face. At least he'd never lose the taller man amongst all the people.

"Phil!"

Jolted out of his thoughts, Philippe stuck his hands in his pockets and slouched over to where Lawrence was standing, examining a small, shiny object. “What now?”

Lawrence scrunched up his face and tilted his head, a look that never failed to make him laugh. "I think it's some sorta hair thingy." He turned it over, searching for a label. 

Philippe sighed. "Lawrence, that's a can opener.”

"Oh." He frowned and put it back on the shelf. "I dunno, think she'd loike a book?"

"…You are hopeless. Give me the list."

—

An hour later, the had procured almost all the gifts. A new mixer for Dottie, a nightlight for Lauren that projected stars onto the ceiling, and perfume and a leather bound copy of King Arthur for Liz. Lawrence's carved presents were already wrapped, and they had picked out a watch for Senior last week. The only present left was for Christian.

"He could use some new boots," Lawrence mused. Phillippe, his arms full of packages, struggled to keep up with the other man’s loping strides. He scanned the stores with a bored gaze.

"Hey, what about this? Phil? Phil?"

Lawrence glanced around. Where could he of run off to? A bell jingled and he snapped his head around. There. A flash of red pinstripes disappearing into … a pet store? Through the glass storefront he could see rows of tanks and cages, children tugging their parents this way and that. 

Frowning, he stuffed the list in his pocket and headed over. Pushing the door open with another jingle, he wove his way through the crowd. Phil didn't like animals, really. What was he doing? He shouldered past a group of teenagers, and there he was. He was standing a few feet back from a wire pen, hands in pockets, staring at something. The shopping bags were on the ground near his feet.

Lawrence came up behind him. "Phil? Wot'r you…" he trailed off. A litter of puppies was rolling around on a blanket.

"I thought," he said quietly, not looking at the other man, "that 'e… 'e 'as not thrown away 'er collar, 'as 'e?" 

Lawrence studied him quietly. Kida had been Christian's constant companion for years, and weathered wildlife, heat, and Australian teens. She had met her match going up against Giancarlo, however. Though he tried to hide it, it was obvious that Christian missed her. 

"No, he hasn't. Still has some dog food too, I think." He studied the pups for a moment, then reached down and picked one up. The runt of the litter, it was a patchy brown and white with a tail like a flag and ridiculously big ears. It snuffled at Lawrence's hands excitedly as he held it out to Phil.

"Wot do ya think?"

Philippe eyed it dismissively. Mission accomplished, he quickly reverted back to his usual sneering self. "I don't care. They all look the same." 

He pulled out his cigarette case and was in the process of lighting up when a nervous looking employee in a red apron tapped his shoulder. "Uh, sir? You can't smoke in here. It's not allowed." 

Philippe glared at him. Sensing an argument. Lawrence quickly stepped between them.

"How much fer the dog?" 

At the promise of a paying customer, the boy straightened his shoulders and plastered a smarmy grin on his round face.

"Only fifty dollars, a real bargain! Purebred border collie right there! Great for herding good with kids; and if you'd like to come this way I can get you set up with some supplies."

Lawrence shook his head and shifted the pup to one arm as he pulled out his wallet. "Nah, we’re good. Thanks, mate." He stuffed some crumpled bills in the man's hand and stooped to pick up their bags. "C'mon Phil. Let's go."

Shooting one last look at the salesman, Philippe followed.

—

"Oh thank you, Mum! She'll look adorable in these!" Putting aside the stack of dresses for Lauren, Liz leaned over to give her mother a hug. The Mundys, plus Christian and Philippe, were gathered in the living room, exchanging gifts. Lauren gurgled and waved around a scrap of wrapping paper in her tiny fist. Carols played softly on the background.

As Liz plopped the next present onto Senior's lap, Lawrence leaned over to Phillippe. "You should go get the dog now," he whispered.

Philippe darted a glance at Christian, who was making faces for Lauren. "You go get it," he hissed back.

"You're sneakier than me," Lawrence argued. "You can just slip out." Philippe glared at him for a minute, and the gave up.

"Fine. But if it ruins my suit, you're buying me a new one." He waited until everyone's eyes were on Dottie, and then ducked out.

—

Christian wiped his eyes as the laughter subsided. "Ah, that was a good one, Mundy," he said. He glanced around the room. "Hey, where'd Pete run off too?" 

Dottie and Liz looked up with identical frowns. "Lawrence, where's Phil?"

Lawrence grinned at Christian. "Out gettin' yer present. We left it in the van."

"In the van? What'd ya get me, a hover bike?" He laughed. "Seriously, Mundy. The two of you better of n-"

"Arf!"

All eyes turned towards the kitchen doorway, where Phillippe was standing, holding a wiggling puppy at arms length. It wagged its tail furiously at the sight of more people, and he shot Lawrence a glare as white hairs settled on his jacket. Christian stood up slowly.

"You got this for me?" He stared and Phil with wide eyes.

"Yup." Lawrence stood and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "We couldn't stand you mopin' around the house. Gettin' on Phil's nerves. Merry Christmas."

Christian beamed. "Thanks, you two. I do miss Kida." He took the pup from the scowling spy, and ruffled its ears. It licked his fingers and he laughed, then turned to smile up at Phillippe. "Thanks, Phil. Happy Christmas."


End file.
